


The Perfect Law

by Mai_Mai1



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 16:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4444163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mai_Mai1/pseuds/Mai_Mai1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No matter what happens, I will always love you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Law

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter.

I laid on Draco's chest in my family home, up in my room. We stayed like this a lot now that we were seeing each other. It had taken a long time for us to get like this after the war and after my real family came to light. This time though, we weren't just lounging, we were waiting. We had caught word from Dad that The Ministry had passed the Marriage law and were about to send the letters out of who was assigned with who.

"No matter what happens, Draco... I want you to know that I love you so much." I told him, kissing his cheek.

"I love you so much. I don't know what I'll do if I don't get you. You're my everything." He said as he layered my lips with kisses. I heard tiny taps at my window and looked to see two owls sitting on the window.

"I'll get it. We'll open them together." Draco stood up and opened the window, untying the letters from each animal before giving them each a treat and sending them off. He came back to me and handed me my letter.

"Ready?" I asked. He shook his head. We counted to three and opened them to see our matches.

'Draco Malfoy and Hermione Zabini.'

'Hermione Zabini and Draco Malfoy'


End file.
